1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to adjustable vehicle head restraint assemblies.
2. Background Art
Vehicle seats are provided with moveable head restraints, which can move to accommodate a head of an occupant. One example of a vehicle seat having a movable head restraint is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,983,989 B1, which issued on Jan. 10, 2006 to Veine et al.